tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure
Azure is a GRN TF2 Monster medic as he's the doctor of Saintville. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His main theme is Medieval Music - Court Minstrel His combat theme is Super Smash Bros.Brawl - Molgera Battle Origin Before Lazarus was founded by RED & BLU mercenaries, Azure is the leader of the Columbidae, the empire fulls of human birds and natural magic. After many years later, the mercenaries made it to fight for Fountain of Youth. Unfortunately, that place is their source of the power. To prevent their power getting stolen, Azure began rage war against both RED & BLU with his clan. Fortunately, their magic able to impress the mercenaries so much they quickly surrender to prevent themsleves getting massacrred. One day, when evil undead king, Cosmo arrives on Lazarus in order to pursue their powerful magic known as Eco-ball, the source is so powerful not even average mage could touch it except Azure himself. Due to the raid, RED & BLU had no option but to help Azure and his clan fend off against Cosmo. Unfortunately, Cosmo successfully capture the Eco-ball and escape to unknown location. Believe the end could be near, Azure began training RED & BLU mercenaries for magic until he found the best student, Saint and declare him to be chosen savior of the world. After that, Azure disappear after Saint began forming his pirate outlaws in order to retreive Eco-ball. However, Azure is still around wondering the places for testing his mage against other mage Freaks in order to defeat the powerful dark magic. Appearance and Personality Azure has medimedes appearance wearing BLU uniform with RED Medical Mystery and green Crone’s Dream under initial appearance. However, his appearance changes to GRN Medical Mystery and uniform ended up suit his character better. Azure is pretty serious whenever he goes, especially with his armies of mage. As mentor to his captain and crews, he is actually strict but wise. He oftens to share wisdom with them even to other magic users as well. Powers & Abilities Azure's Flight (Remade).jpeg|Azure's Flight with Eco-Wings Azure's Earth Manipulation.jpeg|Azure's Earth Manipulation Azure's Healing ability with Lightning Magic.jpeg|Azure heals Saint with lightning magic Azure's Elemental Control (Remade).jpeg|Azure's Elemental Control As a leader of Columbidae, Azure is the most powerful mage due to his age, wisdom and large reserve for magical attacks. As battle mage, Azure can fly by spreading his green deboned Wings of Purity known as Eco-Wings. He also can heal his allies along with ÜberCharged without the used of Medigun, escpecially he can heal both RED & BLU simautaneously. But his most powerful magic is his elemental attacks. With Eco-magic, he can channel his energy ball or convert into other elements for powerful attacks. However he can't control water and winds as he claims those are yet to discovered. Despite this, Azure only able to control lightning, fire and earth magic. When he's facing against his powerful opponent. He can tap his Eco-magic into full elemental attack, but he only can use it as a last resort. When his opponent tries to get close, Azure will keep them away with his green Freedom Staff before continue his range attack. Faults & Weakness Although he is the powerful mage, he has limit even if he has large reserves magic. His whole idea of attack is to keep his opponent away, in which aggressive enough opponent can get him close. Not to mention, he is weak against water due to his avian feature. Columbidae Mage His columbidae mage is the group of bird-heads wearing Point and Shoot with Freedom Staff. The common Columbidae members are Medic with Medimedes, Heavy with Chicken Kiev, Sniper with Sir Shootsalot, Soldier with Freedom Feathers, and Demoman with Mann-Bird of Aberdeen. As a unit, they possess different magical attacks commonly Eco-energy ball. Like Azure, they are also weak against melee and water due to their avian feature. Notes *Azure is the character fusion of Medizard (TF2 Freaks) , Dumbledore (Harry Potter) and Gandalf (Lord of the Rings). Especially there are references of their usage such as Freedom Staff came from Gandalf while his Columbidae Mage is reference of Dumbledore Army. *Azure claims to be over 500 years old. However no one knows his real age even himself consider he stays longer than humans. Category:Multi-teamed Category:Medics Category:Pirates Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Magicians Category:Glass Cannons Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty